The Twin Who Lived
by Emmles
Summary: SPOILERS FOR 7th BOOK! The War was over. Everybody had found peace. Everybody except for lonely George Weasley who still had some intense emotional problems to deal with. And the whole mess with Hermione, doctors and a resserection stone doesn't help much
1. Remorse from a Broken Half

**SPOILERS FOR 7****th**** HARRY POTTER BOOK! SERIOUSLY, IF YOU READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ THE BOOK YOU WILL SUDDENLY BE ENGULFED BY MURDEROUS INTENT AND I REALLY WOULDN'T WANT THAT TO HAPPEN!**

Summary: Voldemort is dead. It's the day after that devastating final battle and all is well in the burrow. Well sure a lot of people are dead and George is both earless and twinless but hey, Voldemort's dead. It seemed like a good start towards happiness at the time until loneliness started to take it's toll on the twin who lived.

Disclaimer: I know, I know… I don't own anything. I'm not that brilliant of a writer yet to own anything like Harry Potter considering I'm really not that old…

Note: This is a sad story but I daresay it'll be a lot happier than you would expect. Especially for a story about the death of one of my favorite characters… George was always my number one fav but I admit little pebbles of teardrops started to well up in my eyes when Fred died. And I never cry during books or movies. So this is like, big. Well not really, I'll just get on with the story m'kay? (I don't really think m'kay is a real word…)

**Chapter 1**

_Remorse from a Broken Half_

_I should've been with him… It was foolish to separate myself from him…_

_What does it matter? You were always his shadow, never coming up with the great ideas, never scoring the ladies. You didn't have a date to the Yuel Ball remember? It was Fred. You sat at the sidelines, until you finally had a chance to dance with a stranger. A pure stranger, hardly a word exchanged. The striking image of romance. Not to mention it was always Fred who cracked the best jokes, your holeyness._

_What? Who the hell are you?!_

_Who am I? That you should be asking yourself, nobody. _

_I'm nobody? Yeah that's great. Who are you? Your some random cranny in my brain, some flux of my thoughts. _

_He didn't even die in battle. _

…_What? _

_A wall fell on him!_

_That was after… That was after…_

_You killed him. _

George shook himself, rising from his bed. His bed under Fred's bed. Fred's empty bed with the cold sheets and recently used pillow. Maybe it still had his head's imprint, preserved in the feathery lump? Sweat patched George's skin as though he had awakened from a feverish dream. Perhaps he had, he could not entirely remember. He slowly raised his hand unconsciously and touched the smooth bare skin where his ear had been so brutally severed from. Luckily his hair seemed to cover the missing piece from his head, so not many stranger had noticed.

_Why do I care?_ George asked himself, putting his head wearily into his hands as memories of the night before flooded into his vulnerable mind. Waves upon waves of rippling images, cascading through his mind's tortured eye. Fred's face. His last laugh upon his face. It was always this, nothing else anymore. The dreams of the shop they had run together were smothered, crushed. He shook uncontrollably, tears flooding out in between his trembling fingers more violently then the torrent tremors of the memories. Everything was flooding George from the inside. The memories, the pains of his mother's face when she accidentally called him Fred… It should've been him, resting in death.

"Children!" Mrs. Weasley called. George winced. He remembered how that morning call was supposed to be.

"_Percy! Ginny! Ronald! Fred! You too George! It's time for breakfast!"_

It had seemed, perhaps, that his mother was suffering so much she couldn't bear to take Fred's name out of her breakfast call routine. So she replaced the empty words with one empty word, so tarnished by grief and regret. _Children… _Oh how angry that would have made Fred feel. He truly hated to be treated like a child… Even more then George had it seemed at certain times.

"Breakfast!" Mrs. Weasley continued, her voice cracking. George wiped his eyes oh the back of his hands and stilled his silent sobs. He had to be strong for his family. Especially Ginny… He knew she wasn't taking the death of her idol well at all.

_Creak…Creak…Creeeeeak… _George listened to the rackety low moaning of the stairs as he descended sluggishly down them. He remembered when he ran down them with Fred. How loud and exuberant it sounded. Pounding of stomping feet, happy calls to the new day, the new adventure, the new life. The stairs almost seemed as merry as their thoughts of delicious breakfast. But now it was different. And now he was alone. A fresh wave of grief, memory and tears threatened to overtake him in a whirlwind of misery.

_I am… lonely…_

_You are forgotten._

_I am scarred. _

_You are finished. _

_I am… I am hurting…_

_You are alone. _

_I am alone._

"Good morning-" Mrs. Weasley chocked on her words, a look of horror stamped clearly upon her face. "George…" she said softly. George looked up, standing on the last stair. Waiting for a word to be uttered. Ginny, Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley all looked up at him. Of course Percy wasn't here… He was job hunting. Probably left the house early to escape the cadged shadow of grief. Neither was Ron of course. He was with Harry and Hermione. Everybody had someone to be with or something to do.

"Yeah… You could call it that," George said, his voice as cold as snow smothered stone. It surprised him. The void in his heart seemed to show through his voice. Silence filled the normally happed house.

"Well come on, the food's getting cold…" Mrs. Weasley said. George's eyes flashed down to the food. Eggs, toast, bacon and marmalade. With a jar of milk to top it off. It looked freakishly normal. Though the empty seat next to his own wasn't set.

"Cause that really matters to me," George said softly, mostly to himself. When he looked up again, judging by everybody's blank faces, only Ginny had heard him, as she was the closest and looked the saddest.

_It happened because you two were linked, you know? If you hadn't allowed your ear to be ripped off, Fred would be okay. _

_Just go fuck yourself, I'm sick of your bullshit! _George clenched his fists, anger rising up in him. His surrounding family looked alarmed, so he instantly relaxed. He should not make things difficult… They were suffering too… But why didn't they say anything!? George took his seat, but did not touch anything at the table. He simply stared at his food bearing plate that seemed so dead to him.

"A new minister has been chosen already… It looks like the terrors at the ministry are already washing away," Mr. Weasley said in what he obviously thought was brightly. George's head snapped up. What did that matter!?

"That's a relief," Mrs. Weasley said, exhaling out and taking her place amongst the family.

"Butter?" Ginny asked softly, seemingly trying to acknowledge him. But he wasn't the one who needed to be acknowledged, and he knew it.

"No thanks Ginny," George said, trying to keep his voice kind.

"All right, more for me then," Ginny said with a small smile.

"There's gonna be a lot more of everything now, Ginny," George said, turning back to his plate. Everybody fell silent.

"Well err… Must be off now!" Mr. Weasley said, rising from his seat. "I can't be late on my first day back…" He added with a sigh.

_He almost made it… Fred almost made it to the days of peace… _George thought. He wanted to see him again… So badly… But nothing could turn back death or time… _TIME! _He piped up suddenly. He could get a time turner, go back to that night, and save Fred! He knew everything else would be all right because Fred's dying hardly did anything! Wait… There were no more left… Disappointment engulfed his senses, ensnaring his judgment. Furious, he looked up at the famous Weasley clock, and froze in surprise. He turned back to his father who was just walking out the door. Frantic, George leapt to his feet and screamed louder then he ever screamed before.

"WHY WON'T YOU SAY HIS NAME!?" Mrs. Weasley whipped towards him, her expression shocked. Mr. Weasley froze, his hand still atop the hat he had just administered to his head. Ginny leapt into the air and looked up at him. George panted, fists clenched, eyes flashing with rage. "Why the hell, does that clock still say he's home!?" He demanded flinging his arm towards the clock, pointing straight at Fred's grinning picture. And at the arrow that connected it with the golden word, _Home._ He could feel his entire arm shaking like a frightened ferret, though he knew right now all he felt was rage. "Why the hell… why the hell…" George started feeling dizzy. He swayed on the spot, his entire head throbbing. He could see, not only in his mind's eye, but in his real vision too, Fred grinning at him after George issued forth a hilarious comment towards Percy's new position of head boy. He knew it was that grin because he remembered being so proud of bringing it out… Then the image started to fade into darkness. "No…" George murmured, feeling the air rushing past him. "No…"

_You are both severed, you are both alone._

"_George?" A familiar voice called out. George listened with all his might, trying to find out where the far away voice was coming from. "George! George? Hey! George! Where are you!? I can't… I can't find you…"George felt himself thrashing around, desperately searching for the source of the voice, heart pounding in his ear. _

"George!" An alarmed voice exclaimed. He could feel himself being held down, and soon his exhausted body ceased and relaxed. He breathed in heavily, and snapped his eyes open. He looked around desperately, not lifting his head from the pillow. There seemed to be an unbearable weight upon him, chaining him to the bed. He saw Ginny standing over him with her want raised. She twirled it around and the pressure subsided. She put her wand away breathing out in relief.

"Wha-?" George started, his voice failing as a fresh feeling of sick engulfed him. He paused, holding perfectly still. Being sick was the last thing he needed.

"You fainted," Ginny told him, sitting down at the foot of his bed.

"So that's what it's like," George said bitterly.

"No, that's not what it's like at all," Ginny corrected. Slowly, carefully, George pushed himself up into a sitting position. He leaned against the wall, head brushing with the bed above him.

"Why am I here?" George asked. "Where's mom and dad?"

"Dad had to go to work, you must understand it's important that he's at the ministry! Oh but he did help mom get you up here, and he did make sure you were all right..."

"Even though I wasn't," George said with a harsh bitter laugh. "What about mom?"

"She stayed longer than dad, trying to keep your temperature down," Ginny said. "You were muttering in your sleep, and by the time mom left you were… Well you were crying. It was scary really…"

"Seriously? Bloody hell I thought only Harry could do that," George said. Ginny smiled at him, but concern still etched the lines of her face.

"I wonder what Fred would've said to that…" George thought absent mindedly as weariness started to take it's toll.

"This is incredible, George, you must be Harry Potter!" Ginny said softly. "Fred would say something like that. I'm sure of it."

George smiled. Finally. Somebody had acknowledged Fred. "Yeah… I am. I'm like the twin who lived…" And sleep overtook him as he slumped down over himself.

So did you like? Sorry if George seems out of character, I haven't really written any Harry Potter fics. This is my first one.


	2. Mentally What?

So here it is, chapter 2. So far I have no reviews, but it hasn't even been 24 hours since I finished chap 1 so I'm letting that fact slide.

Summary: Voldemort is dead. It's the day after that devastating final battle and all is well in the burrow. Well sure a lot of people are dead and George is both earless and twinless but hey, Voldemort's dead. It seemed like a good start towards happiness at the time until loneliness started to take it's toll on the twin who lived.

Disclaimer: I own everything because I'm totally J.K. Rowling. (not) Cheerio!

Note: Btw there will be some romance between… Well you'll see. No twincest though, the Phelps twins are against that and I have a picture to prove it. maniacal laughter And if you don't know who the Phelps are… shame on you. Just kidding! Don't kill me! On a different note I'm still terribly sad about Fred's death. I almost cried. Again. cries I personally find it so weird to kill the comic relief and sever a twin! Every time I think about it, Fred's death seems so freakishly messed up, non existent and so damn hard to believe! It's like Lost killing Charlie! It's like Ice Age killing Sid! Though that never really happened. (or did it?) I think everybody's trying to kill the comical relief people, they're dying more often than ever and it seems so messed up! Anywho, onto the story.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Mentally What!?_

Ginny sighed, leaning over her brother. She was currently on her knees, though that was uncomfortable at best. She was propped up on her left elbow, head resting on her palm above George. Her free hand was resting on the bed. She had taken the liberty of sliding George down from his slumped position that begged for cramps, and even tucked him in. Yes, she thought she was maybe being fussy, but she couldn't even imagine the pain he must be going through. She had to do something for him.

"Tell me what you need," Ginny said softly, eyelids drooping as she looked into his momentarily peaceful face. "And I'll do my best to give it to you."

"I need you to remember him," George muttered in his sleep. Ginny perked up, looking down at him. She wasn't sure if he had heard her or not, but she was sure that it was what he wanted.

"I do," Ginny insisted. She unconsciously stroked George's hair outwards above his forehead, marveling at how smooth it felt. "I remember him, though it hurts to think about him."

"Say his name. I know you're afraid too. Everybody's afraid too… I know you already have. But please, say it again," George muttered again. Now Ginny knew that he definitely was awake. She stopped stroking his hair and sighed.

"Fred died in combat, even than with a smile upon his face," Ginny said.

"But I wasn't there," George said. He opened his eyes and looked at her. "I should've been there! Even if it wouldn't have changed anything, I needed to be there!"

"No George, it… it doesn't matter…" Ginny said, tears glistening her eyes. She hardly ever cried, but how could she not when she saw tears forming in her brother's own haunted eyes? "Harry said the ghost of his last laugh was etched upon his face! Percy was there, Ron was there…"

"His twin wasn't." George turned his head away from her to look up at the ceiling. Ginny hardly knew what she was doing, she threw arms on top of George's chest and buried her head in them, sobbing.

Slightly confused, George looked down at her, arms slightly raised in shock. Suddenly he smiled gently, and wrapped his arms around his sisters back and uttered quietly, "I haven't seen you cry like this since the neighbor boys had a go at you." Ginny ceased her sobs and raised her head, tears streaming down her face.

"I was seven years old. Just before you two left for Hogwarts."

A sharp pang shot through George as memories of school and pranks and fireworks took it's hold. "No, please, don't talk about Hogwarts…"

"Hypocrite!" Ginny exclaimed, breaking contact and leaping to her feet.

"What?" George asked, raising himself into a sitting position.

"You say everybody is afraid to mention Fred, which is true, but you're even more afraid of your memories of him then we are!" Ginny accused. "How can you expect me to be strong when you're so…" She loosened up, and averted her eyes towards the floor, guilt replacing the rage that stained her face.

"Broken?" George asked quietly. "I am. Because everything is so unreal. My perspective, my joy, my mind. You name it. It's altered. Broken. In disrepair. And you know the only thing that could ever fix me is dead."

Ginny wiped her tears away and looked back at him, her gaze strong but pitying. "Before when we were little, I remember. You used to have problems with people. Mom couldn't do anything. But suddenly you had more confidence, you weren't scared and sad anymore. I never knew what happened… But… It was because of Fred wasn't it? He was the only one who could help you. But things can change! I can help you!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Ginny… I am dead because he is dead," George said, rising to his feet.

"You aren't dead! Don't you dare say that!"

"The truth is it should've been both of us of none of us," George said. "One of our death's was like the ripping of a soul."

"It doesn't have to be like that and you know it!"

George took a step closer. Ginny took a step back. Then he stopped and looked out the window. "Where did you say mom was again?"

"I- I didn't say," Ginny said, looking surprised yet relieved at the change of topic. She tried to hide this when she turned from him but George caught it. "She was uh… She said she was going to go get help."

Fear suddenly spread through George. Horrible heart shattering fear. "Oh bloody hell."

"George, Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley's voice rang throughout the house and George grumbled into his hand.

"Help… Oh no…" George muttered, shaking his head.

"Uhh… Is everything all right?" Ginny asked, looking at him. Mrs. Weasley walked into the room and George turned to her.

"Mother dearest!" He exclaimed. "You know that when I lost my ear, and I said I was holey, it was really just a joke-"

"Yes your right Molly, he does seem to have some trouble with his head," A male voice said from behind Mrs. Weasley.

"And that time I was ranting about angry bunnies? Well you see Fred had confounded me…" George said helplessly.

"Well I'll just have to go talk to Fred, won't I?" Mrs. Weasley said, her voice strained. Ginny froze, staring at her mother in shock.

"Mom? I'm supposed to be the crazy one, remember? You better get it right or Doctor Who here won't let us join his act," George said coldly.

"Yes, by God he really is confused," the Doctor said, stepping into the room.

"Wait, George, what's wrong with mom?" Ginny asked, looking at Mrs. Weasley. She looked incredibly confounded, staring off outside of the window. The fear in her voice installed more fear in George's heart. He slowly turned to the doctor.

"What's up Doc?" He asked, sidestepping his way in front of Ginny beside his confused mother.

"That isn't fitting," the doctor said.

"Yeah I know, I'm more like the carrot than the rabbit, maybe I should play a different part in this ridiculous play you're performing?" George questioned. He didn't entirely know what he was saying. He just knew that there was something up.

"Mom!" Ginny exclaimed, grabbing Mrs. Weasley's arm and shaking it roughly.

"What? How did I get here?" She demanded, looking around in shock.

"What?" The Doctor demanded, more out of himself.

"Blast. She played the wrong lines," George mocked with a disappointed shake of his head.

"George dear?" Mrs. Weasley questioned.

"I was under the impression that the Imperious curse was illegal?" George asked, whipping out his wand from his back pocket and pointed it directly at the Doctor.

The Doctor laughed and pulled out his own wand. "It has been decided that you are a dangerous wizard overcome with grief. It would seem that without the proper medication you will continue your path down the road if insanity and eventually hurt someone."

"Yeah, because I'm totally mad right now," George said stiffly. He wanted Fred to be here. To watch as he mocked the intruder into madness and sent him flying with a curse. He felt a little of his old self, mixed with a determination to exterminate the danger, rising up like a lion in his very soul. It was like he was a Gryffindor again, harassing Umbridge, Snape and Filtch alongside with Fred. Always alongside with Fred.

"I think we all need to calm down," The Doctor said, pocketing his want. George's eyes widened as he looked at the Doctor, so calmly smiling back at him. George sniffed his disgust and rammed his wand away.

"Just keep your wand, and you medications, where I can see them," George warned.

"Of course that won't be difficult at all," The Doctor said with a small seemingly innocent smile. "Molly, we need to talk." Mrs. Weasley, who was watching the scene in silent horror, turned to the doctor and nodded curtly.

"Yes of course," Mrs. Weasley followed the Doctor right outside the door and, by the sound of it, down the stairs.

"Shouldn't we listen to them?" Ginny asked.

"How?" George asked, frustrated. Ginny grinned and pulled out a pair of extendable ears. George gaped at her. "How?" He repeated.

"Fred gave them to me. You could say it was as a parting gift, though I never knew we really would be parting," Ginny said softly. "So what say you?"

A large grin crept up George's face and he simply said, the word sounding more empty as it was only uttered by one person, "Wicked."

"Now we're talking," Ginny said, leaving the room.

George followed, "Listening by the looks of it."

"By the sounds of it."

"Shut up."

Ginny flashed him another grin. "Be quiet."

"I hate you."

"I love you." George froze, a little shocked at the tender words his sister hardly ever showed him.

"I love you too Gin," he said with a friendly smile.

"We're even."

"Peachy."

"Brilliant."

"Stop."

"Okay."

* * *

"Molly my dear, you know that when one twin dies, the other is never the same. Even when one dies in childbirth the survivor always feels empty. And this is worse. Twenty years of bondage and ties are now broken. His mind, his soul, he's in ruins," The doctor said. George looked at Ginny and she stuck a finger in her mouth, fake retching. George flashed a grin. 

"Twenty years of bondage and ties? He makes it sound like we were sex addicts," George whispered to Ginny. They were lying side by side around the corner of the stairs, the extendable ears trailing into the living room and under the table near the kitchen.

"Oh you were, it was obvious. All those explosions coming from your room you know?" Ginny whispered back. George looked at her blankly, and the two burst into a fit of chuckles and giggles and laughter.

"Our safety word was ties, how did he know?" George whispered. Fits of muffled laughter gripped them once again.

"Shhh!" George and Ginny whispered to each other, quieting down and listening to the ears again. George suddenly felt guilty about the jokes he made. He imagined Fred laughing along with them, and another pang of longing for his twin shot through him.

"Doctor Dingles!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, anger lining her words. Ginny and George exchanged a look, mouthing the Doctor's name. "How dare you! One day it's been! One day! I ask for your help, not for you to take my other son away! He is with grief, Toby, he is, but that doesn't mean his brain is addled with!"

"George came second, correct?" Tobias Dingles asked.

"Wha- Yes," Mrs. Weasley said firmly.

"He always had some emotional problems, correct? Social disorders perhaps?" Tobias Dingles questioned. Ginny looked up at him with a smile, but it vanished when she saw his set, concentrated face.

"How did you…" Mrs. Weasley demanded weakly.

"I though so. You son was born with a disorder at birth. A disorder that can be dangerous if one is overcome with emotion. A mental illness. To be presise, you could say, bluntly, that he's mentally retarded." Tobias Dingles warned.

"That's nonsense!" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

"Is it?" Tobias asked. "Think about it, Mrs. Weasley. Now I bid you good day." Ginny looked at George with concern, and the both pulled the extendable ears back up.

"George?" Ginny asked softly.

"I'm… I'm mentally what!?"

* * *

Well I hope you liked that! the next chapter will be up soon, promise! Though it would help to get a review... hint, hint 


	3. Memories are Always Painful

Woot! My first review for this story! Thank you so much Chanty! Well here it is, the third chapter. I'm going to try harder to make George act like George, I can't help feeling that he might be a bit out of character. Though that might be because Fred isn't with him… (bursts into tears) I read the part in the first book when the twins first enter the series… Omg it was so fing sad. I've also noticed how there are so many fanfics that were written about Fred before he died. I recall one person saying how excited they were for the book, and how the fanfics would be continued when the person was finished with the book. So far they haven't been continued… Ahhh so sad…

Disclaimer: All I own is George's angst since J.K really didn't go into that at all… Nothing else, not Harry not Ron especially not Fred's death not Hermione not blah blah blah you know the rest.

**Chapter 3**

_Memories are Always Painful_

"_Oy George! Where'd you go?" George heard his brother calling out to him, but he remained hidden underneath the tree darkened by the night. Tears stained his cheeks and slid off his chin to join the pouring rain in a dirty muddy mess. He was only seven years old and he didn't know why he ran away from the backyard where he was playing catch with Fred and a few friends. Well that was lie, he knew why but he was upset but he didn't know why he felt he had to run. He huddled up around his knees, staring at the torn bloody rips biting at his knees. _

"_George! I know you're here! I always know where you are, that's why you fail at hide and seek! Just come out!" Fred called, his voice getting closer and closer. _

"_I don't fail at hide and seek!" George screamed back. Suddenly Fred's head popped around the corner of the tree and George fell back in shock. _

"_That's why you fail. Actually I lied before, sorry about that," Fred said, dropping down to sit on his heels. The rain started to get uncomfortable as George could feel his orange red hair plaster to his skull. "So what's up?" Fred asked kindly. _

"_You know what's up!" George said loudly, his voice cracking at the intensity of it's volume. _

"_Those gits aren't my friends anymore, if that's what you're asking," Fred said bitterly, looking to the side. "But what made you so angry?" He asked, looking back at his brother. _

"_They teased Ginny, she's only three years old! They made her cry, I told them to knock if off," George said. _

"_I can't believe you managed to so much yesterday in the little time I spent being lectured by mum. If I was around I would do the same thing," Fred assured him. "Well actually I'd knock them off for 'em."_

_George smiled and the young joke, once again hugging his knees and sitting on his heels as well. Even though their feet were on level ground, Fred was still at least half a foot higher. "Well they started to tease me, trying to get me to tease her." _

_Fred gaped at him, "What? The nerve! You- You didn't right?"_

"_Of course not!" George snapped. _

"_Didn't think so, you're more of a man then them," Fred said, punching George in the arm. _

"_Nah, I punched them," George said with a sheepish and amused smile. _

"_What? Really?" Fred asked, "what a pleasant surprise! Way to go, George!"_

"_I knocked them down. All three of them," George said. _

"_Then what's the problem? You showed them who's boss!" Fred said loudly. _

"_They told the entire neighborhood, all the parents, the teachers, the shopkeepers…" George said. "Now everybody hates me, and mum and dad are disappointed because I failed… I-I hate talking to people… Every time I try something like this always happens."_

_Fred looked down and his crestfallen face that was slumped down towards the ground. "Brighten up Moaning Myrtle, screw all those people! We're going to Hogwarts, not schools near here! You'll meet new people!"_

"_Moaning what?" George questioned, looking up. _

"_Moaning Myrtle. Ah yeah dad told me about her. Apparently she just mopes and moans all day long in the bathroom. She's a ghost they say," Fred said knowledgably. _

"_Who's they?" _

"_Me of course!"_

_George smiled slowly, then laughed merrily. But soon it vanished and he looked back at the ground. "They'll be the same. People are always the same."_

"_Well they are if you don't put your faith in them," Fred said. "You have to give people a chance, they've got no reason to tease you if you be yourself."_

"_How do you know?" George asked, making lazy circles in the mud. _

"_Because your so much like me!" Fred said, enthusiastically jerking his thumbs at himself. They both fell silent, then burst out into childish laughter. "So come on George, don't be like Moaning Myrtle! I promise you we'll cause all the mischief we want, and everybody will love us."_

"_I'm not so sure…"_

"_Hey, not every kid is like that prick John ," Fred said. _

"_Really?" George asked. _

"_Just don't be so terrified! Then you'll mess up. Come on, I'll teach you everything I know. And you always have me if you're lonely, you know that."_

"_And we always have Percy to make a fool of," George added, feeling a lot better. They both rose and headed for the direction of the house. _

"_We've only done it once," Fred said. _

"_Or twice."_

"_Or for the length of a day."_

"_Or for the weeks of a month."_

"_Or was it forever?"_

"_I've forgotten the…" They both paused and looked at each other. _

"_Time?" Fred suggested._

"_I'm swamped. What rhymes with month?" George thought aloud. _

"_We'll work on it," they both said in unison as the Burrow came into view._

George slowly opened his eyes, sunlight filling his vision. He sighed at the memory he had dreamed up, and slowly rose from his bed, hitting his head on the bottom of Fred's bed. He swore loudly, rubbing his head like a mad man. His fingers ran roughly through his flame hair, messing it up even more then his fitful sleep had. Muttering thousands of curses, he slid out of the covers, the pain in his head slowly subsiding.

"George, good to see you up and about," A familiar voice said from the doorway. Startled, George looked up, still bent over, hands still draped over his head.

"Charlie!" George exclaimed. "Good to see you, sneaking around the bedrooms as usual. Hoping to get a peek?"

"You know I don't swing that way," Charlie said, walking in the room, bright hair shining in the light seeping in through the half drawn curtains.

"Oh you must have been sidetracked sneaking off to Ginny's room," George said, still blinded by pain. Though most of it was reduced to a throbbing and he was able to raise up to his full height and let his hands fall to his sides.

"Now that's just disturbing."

"Hey, being a dragon-extraordinaire is a lonely life, I understand."

"Come on, get dressed," Charlie said. "Unless you want to scare Hermione half to death again by falling on her with nothing but your boxers on." George gawped at his brother.

"How do you know about that?" He demanded.

"Ha, Fred told me," Charlie said with a sad smile. "She was visiting and you were running down the hall with nothing but your boxers on. Uhh… Why exactly?"

"Test product gone wrong. Don't tell mom though…" George paused. "No, it doesn't matter. No more tests in the house even if I still tested at all, I have the shop still."

"Test products gone wrong? What on earth were you testing in nothing but your boxers? That sounds suspicion… But anyway, what about the shop? What are you going to do with it?" Charlie asked.

"Sell it," George shrugged.

"Don't do that," Charlie protested softly.

"What?" George asked.

"Keep it."

"Why?"

"Just do it okay?" Charlie smiled weakly at him. "It's what he would've wanted." With that last remark he turned and suddenly left the room, leaving George to his thoughts.

_He's right. Fred would've wanted me to keep at it. _George nodded, feeling a bit better. He also knew that if Hermione was here Ron and Harry were here. He needed to ask the three something very important… He quickly changed into jeans and a red polo, and outfit that matched Fred's. He wouldn't tell anybody, but it was actually Fred's shirt, not his own, that he wore. He could tell the difference, but he doubted anybody else could.

Once again he trekked down the depressing stairs and entered the dining room a little more smoothly then the day before. Bill, Fleur, Harry, Ron, Charlie and Hermione were all looking up at him in concern. He probably looked bare and exposed when he wasn't backed up by the one and only Fred Weasley.

"Hey Harry, nice job whacking Voldemort, the ugly bastard had it coming," George greeted. On normal occasions, the Weasley's would've gasped as loud as if Ginny screamed the word fuck at them, but it seemed there was only a buzzing air of surprise in the room.

"Thanks," Harry said with a rather depressed grin.

"Bill, Fleur, Hermione, mum, dad, Charlie again, Perce, Ickle Ronnings," George greeted with nods as he walked closer to his seat next to Fred's empty one. In truth he had just noticed Percy sitting next to Mr. Weasley, quiet as a mouse and sincere as a lobster.

"Oy! Stow-" But Ron was interrupted by his own yelp. Judging by Hermione's grimace and sudden movement she had just dug her heel into his foot.

"I'm actually not to hungry," George said casually, uncomfortable with all the pitying stares he was getting. "So I'm just gonna… You know…" He made a movement to dash out of the room, but that was before Bill spoke.

"Funeral's tomorrow, that's why everybody's here." George froze, his back to everybody. He ran a hand slowly through his red hair, scratching an itch that had been bothering him.

"So soon?" He asked, every bone and muscle in his body rigid from the effort not to burst into tears.

"He's going to be buried here, if that's good with you," Bill added.

"Yes, I would prefer that," George said with a stiff nod. And he left the Burrow. Just like that.

* * *

"I don't get what you're going on about Hermione!" Ron protested. "He seemed fine!"

"Idiot," Ginny said sharply.

"You call that fine?" Hermione demanded. Harry just sighed, leaning against the doorway. Everybody was sitting on Ron's bed, talking about George.

"I'm bloody miserable! But he didn't anything about Fred did he!" Ron looked as though he instantly regretted those rather harsh words as Ginny and Hermione closed in on him.

"Not to you he didn't," Ginny said, her voice dangerous.

"Ron for once, please, use your brain!" Hermione said, her voice equally dangerous, though to Harry the words didn't seem to fit her tone of voice.

"No I didn't' mean it! George must be worse off then me. I mean, who could stand it?" Ron asked. "I can hardly stand it…"

"How did it happen anyway?" Ginny asked softly, sitting back down in between Ron and Hermione.

"Killing curse," Harry said gruffly, heading over to the window sill.

"Oh… Who did it?" Ginny asked again.

"Rookwood," Hermione said. Harry was surprised at this, he had no idea how she knew.

"Really?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, remember when Percy chased after him? That was why," Hermione said.

"I didn't realize…" Ginny said, her voice breaking. Harry turned to her in concern, ready to be there if she needed him. "They really actually cared about each other."

"Of course," Ron said, his voice sounding heavy. "But I still don't get why George looked fine!"

"He didn't and he isn't!" Ginny protested. Harry sighed and looked out the window, shocked at what he saw. None other then George Weasley was sitting by the shed, leaning against a fence, head buried in his hands.

"Goodness Ron! He obviously isn't fine! Harry, help me out here," Hermione begged. Harry turned towards them and stood by the window.

"Ron, call this fine?" He asked, gesturing out at George. Ron, Hermione and Ginny all rose and slowly walked to the window sill. Harry moved past them, waiting for their reaction.

"George…" Ginny whispered quietly. Hermione said nothing, but Harry was sure she was looking.

"Bloody hell he's crying," Ron said, gawping. "I've never seen George cry… never…"

"HIS TWIN JUST DIED YOU IDIOT!" Ginny screeched, obviously broken down by seeing George this way. Harry instantly knew that it was than that she needed him. Before she let herself crumple to the floor Harry rushed over and caught her around the waist and shoulders, bringing her up. She cried softly, not sobbed as she hardly cried at all, onto Harry's shoulder. Ron blinked, stung and feeling rather foolish. He averted his eyes, grief shining in the tear drops of his eyes.

"I need to go talk to Perce," he said quickly, rushing out of the room.

"Oh for goodness sakes," Hermione muttered. "Are we just going to leave him?" Harry gave her a warning look over Ginny's red head and she fell silent. "I'll go talk to him," she said, surprising the embracing couple. She left in a hurry and Harry frowned to himself. Was it just him, or did Hermione seem all to eager to go?

* * *

Well that was an odd chapter. You get a little taste of Harry being the main character again it seems. Next chappy is the funeral, just to tell you… 


	4. Comforts and Fancy Graves

Well I have a lot of hits for being on chapter 3 and this story has already been favored so I'm definitely not concerned that hardly anybody's reading. (thanks again for the review Chanty, I'm so glad you like the story!) I changed my plans a bit, like the whole mentally ill thing and Hermione deciding to go comfort crazy on our poor little twin. (snivel)

Disclaimer: All I own are my two ferrets, and they really don't have anything to do with the story, do they?

**Chapter 4**

_Comforts and Fancy Graves_

_Your so weak! It's sickening! _

_Ha, you again? I thought you died of shame? _George thought, trying to hide his panic. He had thought the voice had disappeared, now he was starting to panic. What if this had a connection to his supposed mental illness?

_How could I die of shame when I'm faced by you?_

_Wow you really do have self esteem problems, don't you?_

_You're falling apart… _The voice had changed from it's high pitched snicker to a drawling high mocking warning.

_You're sounding more queer by the moment… _George countered, copying the rise and fall voice.

_At least I don't love a guy!_

…_Wow you're pathetic. _

_Fredric and Georgie sitt'en in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! _

_Uhhh what the fuck is that?_

_First comes love, then comes marriage-_

_Because that's totally legal. _

_Then comes baby in a baby carriage!_

_Ah! WHAT THE FUCK!? Don't you dare make me the mother! And how dare you talk about Fred like that you sick fuck!? _George was losing his tempter. Fast. He knew he had to control himself but he felt unexplainably angry and that stupid voice in head! It was strange that it only responded when spoken too directly however, it seemed not to take any heed of his ponderings.

_That's what muggles and mudbloods spend their day doing, making up stupid songs. At least it's more productive then you, moping and moaning… _

George was reminded instantly of Moaning Myrtle, but he held that thought back. _Hmm… I should sing that song for mum and dad. _George instantly daydreamed of singing that song with George, early in the morning… A sharp pang rang through him, as intense as a hammer to a chime.

"Ummm George?" A cautious voice asked from the direction of the house. George raised his head from his hands, startled by the new voice and by the fact that he was so easily distracted from his grief. That didn't seem right to him at all…

"Yes?" He was even more shocked to see none other than Hermione Granger standing right above him. Feeling a little foolish on the ground, he rose up to meet her. She followed his progress with her head, eventually having to look up instead of down.

"How is everything?" Hermione asked politely. George looked down at his hands, noticing how they shook like ice crystals.

"Never better…" George said. Hermione looked up at him, brows furrowed in concern, lips slightly parted. "Heh. It was always Fred who could lie, between you and me I suck at it. I suspect it's the reason why mother dearest kept catching us." He flashed her a brave grin, assuming high spirits.

"At the testing you mean? I don't think that's the reason. I mean you drew a lot of attention on it. I remember one time you were running down the hall and you sort of fell on me-" Hermione said, blushing slightly.

"Eh lets not talk about that ever again," George said with a small laugh.

"Hmm," Hermione seemed to be thinking, parted lips closing into a small smile.

"I'll give you a pygmy puff!" George said quickly. Hermione raised an eyebrow. "A puppy? A dreamboat? A love potion? A unicorn?"

"Will it be pink?"

"…Seriously?" George asked, pausing from his rants, head tilting and dopey smile plastered onto his face.

"Well I can't decide between that or sky blue," Hermione speculated, looking at him sideways.

George chuckled. "Hermione Granger, when have you started making jokes?" He shook his head in disbelief.

"Come on let's go inside, it's cold out here," Hermione said.

"Hermione, it's June. School would just be getting out…"

"Let's go inside anyway, I've never properly had a tour of the Burrow."

"You want a tour?" George asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Hermione said gently.

"Okay, you're the guest I guess," George said, inclining his head slightly.

* * *

Giving Hermione a tour had to be the most distracting thing that had happened to George these past two days. He still could hardly believe that three days ago he was talking to Fred about reopening Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. The thing was that during the tour he wasn't ignoring the memories, he was embracing them in a calm and soothing way. 

"What's this?" Hermione asked, holding up a small teddy bear.

George smiled, taking the brown slightly ragged bear from her grasp. "This is Gred. Or Forge. Whichever we felt like calling him," George said. The two were standing in the Twin's old room, the last room in the tour.

"What age?" Hermione asked, a teasing concern in her voice.

"Three to five. You know this bear-" he waved the bear slightly. "-actually wasn't named until mom actually called us Gred and Forge one day. I haven't picked it up since at least half a year ago."

"What was it's original name?" Hermione asked.

"Stanly. Stanly the Manly," George said, bright blue eyes filled with the ghosts of memories. "Where'd you find it?"

"On top of the dresser," Hermione said, pointing at the twin's dresser.

"Of course, the most manly place to be," George said with an understanding nod. Hermione giggled, taking the bear and setting it back to the dresser. "Well that's the end of the tour, come one, let's call it a day and go eat stuff."

* * *

A ghostly chill had overtaken the field, the very blades of grass seemed to be ice. The wind swirled through the red hair, sending it flying in all directions. George could feel the void inside his heart deepening, expanding. He held out his want, and muttered the incarnation for light. "Lumos…" Light seeped through the stems of flowing grass, casting thin shadows that seemed to shrink and hide from the yellow brightness. Daybreak shone through the mountains as the sun greeted the tips of the trees. Nobody would be up for hours, in fact George doubted that anybody was up at all. 

"Fred, you're going to rest soon. You're going to be gone forever and it seems there's little I can do. But I will do something," he recited, thinking hard. It was something much different from the jokes that the twins had been practicing. Suspended Animation. Yeah, that was it. He walked up to a small dead mouse he had just spotted, lying forgotten in the grass.

"You poor thing," George said tenderly, bending down. "I cannot bring you back to life, but I can do something for you, little creature."

* * *

The funeral was held at the same place Bill and Fleur's wedding was. So many people turned up… Teachers, Filtch, students, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Oliver Wood, Lee, surviving members of the order, people from DA like Neville, Luna and more. It was too much. He stood there, overcome by grief, standing by Lee, Katie and Angelina. He was discomforted to see Angelina crying softly, George knew that she had something going on with Fred. 

"Fuck," Lee swore.

"Fuck," Katie and Angelina joined in.

"Fuck…" George agreed, his tone softer.

Lee turned to George and patted him on the back. "I-I don't even know what to say." Angelina let out another sob, trying to stifle her uncontrolled tears.

"Fred is…" Katie started.

"Right over there," George finished, jerking his head slightly and slowly towards the open casket filled with beautiful flowers.

"He looks happy," Angelina said, her voice shaking, "like he's laughing."

"He was laughing when he died," George said, his voice still soft.

Luna, Neville, Seamus and Dean all walked over to George.

"He was as brave as his jokes," Seamus said.

"I'll never forget the parties he threw for us," Dean said. "I'll never forget him regardless."

"He was in the DA, he fought Lord Voldemort," Neville said. "I'm proud to have fought alongside him."

"Fred was funny. Even funnier than Ron," Luna said, giving George a small smile before she swung around and airily retreated into the mist.

"George?" Kate asked cautiously.

"Yeah?" George asked.

"Shouldn't we…"

"See him? Yeah," George trekked off towards Fred, his friend's followed close behind. George stopped at the coffin, looking down at Fred's smiling face and his gently features. He looked as though he were resting, though he looked slightly pale all the same.

"Best damn beaters," Oliver said, seemingly coming out of nowhere. "Even the sky is mourning him, look at this weather…" He sniffed loudly and walked off. George smiled, and on impulse, he bent over his brother and stroked his hair back from his face. Then he lightly kissed Fred's forehead, shocked at how cold and waxy it felt. Angelina fell to her knees and Katie quickly dropped to comfort her.

"Who did this? What sick son of a bitch…?" Lee asked.

"Rookwood," George growled.

"George?" Lee questioned,

"What?"

"Let's kill that bastard."

"He's not dead?" George demanded. "But Percy got him!!"

"No he escaped, quite a few Death Dopes did," Lee said savagely. George looked down at his brother, rage shaking throughout every cell and essence of his body that was already so ravaged by grief.

"I'll kill him… Don't you worry Lee. But for now let's not talk about that bastard," George said.

"I don't want him to be buried! His face will be gone forever then!" Angelina sobbed, leaning over the coffin and stroking his face. George walked over to her and kneeled besides her, flinging his hair out of his face. The wind was quite a nuisance to everyone it seemed, only Fred was sheltered in the black body case.

"Don't worry," George whispered in her ear, "he won't be."

"What?" Angelina demanded. But George didn't say anything more. He stood, and with a last look at his friends, for the time being, he walked out into the mist to meet his family.

* * *

"Fred..." George started, standing in front of the entire crowd of people. "Fred was... Fred." He stated simply. "He was my brother, my best friend... Still is actually. He may have seemed like a fool at times, but really he was more brilliant than the lot of us. Well, with you Ravenclaw blokes and Hermione as the exception." The crowd smiled, a few people leaned fowards from their seats eagerly. Stifled sobs could be hear from nearly everywhere. George looked down at his hands, still shaking like icicles, still as cold as his soul felt. Every fiber being of him screamed out in confusion from being ripped in half. His heart thudded painfully againts his chest, threatening to break out. George clutched his heart, ignoring the pain he felt and continued. "I wasn't there when he died. I should've been there really, we were born toghether, we should die together. They say he died with a laugh upon his face, and you can clearly see that still he is laughing..." George paused again, not entirely feeling like a speech man. "Therefore I cannot let that laugh rot underground." Everybody looked at him in surprise. George faced Fred, his back to the crowd. "Fred," he whispered, "Fred," he breathed. "I give you my last gift, the only gift that I can bestow upon you to reward you bravery and you cheek. And don't worry, bro. We'll always be partners in crime." With that said he gently picked up his brother, ignoring the gasps from the crowd. 

"Desecretion!" An elderly woman screamed out.

"George, George what are you doing?" He could hear Mrs. Weasley cry. George walked off towards the forest, through the mist, Fred's lifeless face drooping over the side of his arm.

"By God sombody stop him!" A man screamed. A few people rose from their seat with cries and outbursts of protests.

"No!" Lee leapt up from his seat, wand brandished. "George knows what he's doing." And followed by a number of loyal friends, including Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, the family, the DA, whatnot, they followed him into the woods, ignoring the adults protests. Well all the adults except for Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Kinglsey... The people who really trusted George. In this great number the protesters were forced to stay in their seats, muttering obsenities.

George's heart leapt at the amount of people followed him. He felt foolish at the same time, but he still knew what he was doing.

"Heavens George," Mrs. Weasley cried. But still she followed her son, supported by Mr. Weasley.

George led his friends, and Fred, towards a grove where he and Fred always hung out. It was here where George always hid when he was having problems as a child, and it was here where Fred always saved him from his fears. He layed him down on the grass, soft and gentle and used to their presense. George backed away, and brandished his wand. He waved it once, and a burst of silver issued forth from it. Silver essense shot into the air, and slowly fell over Fred, surrounding him and combining with him until it vanished.

"There you go, brother," George said. "I figured it out, just like you said. Suspended Animation. Now you won't have to worry about your smiles running out, you can last off this one." But suddenly somthing happened that George did not expect, there was a great rumbling, and a clap of loud thunder and lighting. Everybody jumped as rain and mist fell from the sky. George watched in horror as the mist cleared from Fred's body, and as the rain stopped as soon as it had started. The crowd gasped at the sight before their eyes. Fred, dry and in one piece, was visible through a see through tomb that seemed to be built of crystal. The faces shined off the sun that had suddenly broken through, and the roof of the tomb was curved elegantly, with statues of lions sprouting out from the corners. "Damn Fred," George swore. "Even in death you continue to surprise me."

* * *

Yes I know that was corny! MWA HA HA! Just to tell you I PROMISE AND SWEAR TO GOD that that piece will be the only corny thing in this story. I just felt like making it corny because somtimes cornyness rocks. And if you didn't find it corny at all than good for you because that's excellant news! 


	5. Effects on Friends

Oooh yay a new reviewer! How exciting! Yes I do agree that chapter 4 was weird, I wrote it at 4 in the morning so I was kind of rushing and sort of forgot to make it believable but hey that's okay. XD

Disclaimer: Woot! I own 1 spell thing! Yaaaay! Nothing else though.

**Chapter 5**

_Effects on Friends_

"Hey George guess- You're leaving!?" Ginny demanded, sliding to a stop from her running down the hall, red hair swinging back and forth.

George, who was currently bent over putting something away in a box, flung his hair aside and looked up at Ginny. "I have a job you know."

"But… Now?" Ginny asked, clearly disappointed. George smiled and stood up, turning to face her.

"Aye. The shop's probably exploded by now, I haven't been there since it was safe to go to work. And I'm not saying now's any safer than then," George said.

"What do you mean?"

"You know how fidgety those sparklers get."

"But you can't seriously even consider leaving today! Most of our entire Quidditch team is here," Ginny protested. "I mean sure Wood had to leave but I was never on the same team as him anyway..."

"I'm not leaving today, Gin, I'm packing today," George corrected.

"Oh," Ginny said with a relieved smile. "Then get downstairs, everybody's up except you."

"I'm up," George protested, following Ginny out of his room, down the stairs and into the crowded living room. Annoyed at the stupid clock still, George glanced up at the wretched contraption. It still said Fred was home.

"Hey mate," Lee greeted, walking up to him. 'Yesterday was awesome, I'll never forget it." Shining awe reflected off Lee's face, he seemed overly impressed at the act George had issued. "I swear to God, every one of my descendents will hear about this."

"Keep talking like that and you won't ever have any descendents to rant to," George warned.

"Aww I know you would never kill me!" Lee said.

"Who said anything about killing?" George asked.

"You better leave my manhood alone, Weasley," Lee warned, backing up.

"Excuse me? Did I hear you correctly?" Katie asked, eyes humored over her tear stained cheeks.

George flashed her a smile. "Yeah, wanna join in?"

"I won't stand the two of you doing that!" Lee said, not entirely getting the joke. Katie giggled, her face flushing slightly.

"Not today boys," She said before retreating back to the kitchen.

"That means it could still happen," George called after her with a wicked grin. Hopefully she knew he was kidding and wasn't angry. But than again Fred and George had always teased Katie this way, who said the teasing would stop just because now there was only one twin?

"I'm keeping my eyes on you two," Lee threatened, following Katie into the kitchen, walking backwards. George grinned, flinging his long hair out of his face. Lee's alert face turned to one of horror. "Wha… Your ear!" He pointed, stopping dead in his tracks.

"Oh that? Yeah, I'm holey, Lee," George said. "And it's rude to point at holey people."

"Ha! That's your most pathetic joke yet, Weasley," Lee said with a grin.

"Yet still you laugh," George retorted. He frowned slightly, remembering that night.

"_I'm saint like," George said weakly, numbed by the pain and confused at the change of volume. _

"_What's wrong with him? Is there something wrong with his mind?" Fred asked in horror. _

"_I'm saint like. Holy. I'm holey Fred, geddit?" George grinned. _

"_Pathetic. Of all the ear related jokes in the world, you go with holey?" Fred demanded, George could tell he was relieved though. Just as relieved as George was when he saw his twin's face, unharmed by the Death Eaters._

"Yeah I have no idea why," Lee continued, breaking him from his thoughts.

"It's because I'm a Weasley twin," George said matter-of-factly. "You should know that by now. Hey where's Angelina?" He suddenly asked.

"Bathroom. For the past forty five minutes. Sounds like she's trying beat herself to death with the toilet paper roll," Lee said with a frown.

"Sounds typical for a girl who just loved the love of her life," George said.

"They broke up though, she was the one who ended it," Lee noted.

"That doesn't mean she stopped loving him," George said. "But never mind, I should go make sure she hasn't figured out how to drown herself in the bath." Lee just nodded.

George walked up the stairs to the first floor where the bathroom was. When he walked up to the door he could hear hard sobbing inside. Concerned, he knocked on the door.

"Oi, Angelina?" George asked gently. There was no answer, but from the sounds of it the sobs were being stifled. George sighed and pulled out his wand. "I'm coming in…" He waved his wand at the lock, nonverbally thinking of the spell, Alohamora. His eyes widened at the sight he saw when the door opened. Blood streaked the white floor, dark red and mixed with tears.

"Angelina!" George exclaimed, rushing inside. Behind the door, against the wall, was Angelina, hugging her knees, averting her eyes, as discolored as a ghost but breathing. George ran up to her and grabbed her hands. He pulled them away from her and turned them up. Thin red lines with blood dripping over the edges, scars on her sturdy Quidditch wrists. "Shit," George swore loudly, rushing to the mirror, he threw it open and grabbed the bandage roll normally meant for sprains or large wounds, setting his wand on the counter. He gently but firmly wrapped a bandage around each of her wrists, doing her best to ignore her sobs.

"I-I'm sorry I'm so-so weak…" She said shakily. "I loved him so much- I-I-"

"Calm down, it's okay," George said, as gently and as tenderly as his frightened spirit would allow. His heart was jumping painfully at the indirect mention of his brother. He knew that his hands where shaking as he finished up wrapping the last wrist. "Why'd you do this?" He asked, extending his hand.

"I don't even kn-know," Angelina said, trembling as she took his hand. George pulled her up and led her out of the bathroom.

"Wait here," he told her, leaving her standing in the hallway, rubbing her arm, her lips as thin as string on her face.

George took his wand and waved it at all the blood. He couldn't believe how much there was… He was just glad Angelina was still conscious… and alive… The blood vanished, leaving a floor that sparkled innocently. George put the bandages away and pocketed his wand.

"I'm so sorry George," Angelina said, her voice weak but gaining confidence. "I know I'm not helping at all…"

"Hey, I don't care about that, I'm just glad I caught you," George said, putting a reassuring arm around her shoulders. She swayed slightly. "Come on you're barely standing, you need sleep."

"George? Angelina?" Katie asked, walking down the hall.

"Hey Katie?" George asked as she turned the sharp corner.

"What happened?" Katie demanded, rushing over to her friend.

"It doesn't matter, can you put her in Ginny's room for me?" George asked.

"Yeah sure, where is it?" Katie asked, flinging her black hair out of her face and hugging her old Quidditch captain and friend around the shoulders.

George let go of Angelina before explaining, "Top floor, first room to the left of the stairs." Katie simply nodded before helping Angelina up the stairs, soothing her with whispers that George couldn't hear, even with his one ear in perfect shape. (A/N I said somthing sarcastic, yay!)

George headed back down to the living room, head buzzing with disbelief. He had known Angelina as a tough friend and a brutally determined Captain, not as a helpless girl who hurts herself as a distraction of inner pain.

Lee Jordan smiled at him when he noticed his return. "So what was the problem? I'm telling you now I won't be responsible for any of the toilet paper rolls she's ruined…"

"Man, you got it all wrong she-" George stopped himself, aware of all the curious side glances and ears facing his direction. "Keep and eye on her," he whispered into his friend's ear.

"What? Why?" Lee asked, his smile vanishing.

"She'll tell you if she wants too," George said. _Which she probably won't… Even if she needs to. Maybe I should just tell Lee what happened?_

"Why don't you just tell me now?" Lee asked.

"All right, go to Ginny's room, you'll find Katie and Angelina there," George said, jerking his head towards the stairs, strands of red swinging in front of his vision.

"Huh?" Lee asked, walking up the stairs. He threw one last questioning look before vanishing from sight around the corner.

"Ginny dear, please set the table," Mrs. Weasley told her only daughter.

"Aww mum I did it last night!" Ginny complained.

"Don't you dare try and pull that off again," George warned, hiding his shakes and walking into the kitchen. Ginny stuck her tongue out at him before snatching up the floating plates and silverware and darting to the nearby table. George grinned after her before turning to his mother. "Anything I can help you with?"

"Everything's covered, George," Mrs. Weasley assured him. George highly doubted that but he didn't argue.

"Angelina's using Ginny's room right now," George explained, leaning against the kitchen wall and folding his arms across his chest.

"What?" Mrs. Weasley asked, stirring some onion soup with a levitating ladle.

"She needed some sleep," George explained. Normally he kept secrets from his mom, but this time he felt like it was something she needed to know. He wouldn't tell her of the wounds Angelina bestowed upon herself, however.

"Goodness, why?" Mrs. Wesley asked, turning her full attention to George. "Is everything all right with her?"

"You are aware that she loved Fred, right?" George asked suddenly, lowering his voice. Mrs. Weasley seemed to freeze, face set in a contemplating frown.

"I had no idea," Mrs. Weasley said thoughtfully. "Are you suggesting I should talk to her?"

"No, you better not. Lee and Katie are with her anyway," George said, "I just thought you should know. I'm not entirely sure why to be honest, but you know I've never really been one hundred percent sure about everything, right mom?" He flashed a grin, remembered all the test subjects gone wrong.

"Don't you remind me," Mrs. Weasley scolded, waving a finger at him. The ladle copied her movements before turning it's attention back to the soup. "You wanted to talk to Percy right? I believe he's free now."

"When'd I mention that?" George said to himself, walking over to the blazing fire where everyone was talking. "Hey Perce!" He said over everyone. Percy looked up from a conversation he was having with Mr. Weasley.

"Excuse me father, sorry. Yeah George?" He asked, walking over to him. He was dressed in a brown suit with a brown and orange plaid tie.

"Nice tie," George said with a grin.

Percy gave and exasperated sigh, but George swore he saw the corner's of his mouth twitch just a little. "Dad got it for me, I'm supposed to meet someone from the Ministry of Muggles or something," Percy explained.

"I don't think they call it that, Perce," George said.

"Well I don't really care much for the formal name…"

"Seriously?" George asked, his eyes widening. "There's something formal you don't care about?"

"Ha ha, yes there is. Now did you want to ask me about something?"

"Oh well I was wondering…" George thought for a moment, wondering how to ask the question he so desperately needed to ask. "Oh it doesn't matter, I can ask Ronnie since you seem to be in a hurry. When are you leaving anyway?"

"Right after breakfast," Percy said, sounding a little curious and disappointed.

"Well don't eat any butter rolls," George warned.

"Why?" Percy asked suspiciously.

"They're explosive," George said with a wink. Before Percy could reply George flashed a final grin to everyone before retreated up the stairs as an angry yell could be heard from the kitchen.

* * *

Well George is still at it, it seems. Ugh I keep writing Fred instead of George and when I realize it I get all sad. 


	6. Dream in the Rain

Hey, who saw the Simpsons movie? I just did today, it was awesome. Especially because there was a penis in it. (just kidding! Though there was one. Something Fox just had to do since they can't do it on TV) But there was an annoying little boy behind me that kept repeating the lines over and over again. God it was hell. I mean who would take a little boy to a PG-13 movie anyway? Jeez. And the noises people made when the Halo 3 trailer turned on! I thought somebody was dying.

Oh yeah, just to say all the errors result of me always updating at 3 or 4 in the morning. I'm still surprised I haven't mixed Fred and George up yet. (or maybe I have…?) Oh and I do know the difference between then and than, I just don't really think of which one I'm supposed to use at the time I'm using one of them. Thanks for all the reviews! And as for the plot it's going to be more clear really soon I promise, I'm just trying to get to one particular part of the story. Just to let you know he's currently just trying to move on. Thank you so much for all the support, I promise I'll take your advice to my full attention.

Disclaimer: I could write a book on books I don't own.

**Chapter 6**

_Dream in the Rain_

"See you later man," Lee said, topping off his farewell with a hearty handshake.

"I'll probably see you at the shop tomorrow," George said, releasing Lee's hand.

"You mean you're re opening tomorrow?" Lee asked eagerly.

"No, but I bet you'll still be there."

Lee laughed and threw the Weasley twin one last 'you haven't seen the last of me' smile before apparating away.

"Thanks George," Angelina, who's wrists were still bandaged, said, giving George a friendly hug. "I still miss the days when I could order you around."

"Well I imagine so, you've probably thought up quite a few strange things you could've had me do," George said with a mischievous grin.

"Ooh you're still as nasty as ever, better watch it, I'm sure you'll meet a girl who won't stand your cheek."

"Oh trust me, I already have," George said painfully.

Angelina smiled weakly. "Of course. See you later, okay?"

"Yeah, see you," George said in farewell with a nod. Angelina vanished after Lee.

Last was Katie Bell's departure. She flung her arms around George's neck and kissed him heavily on the cheek. She pulled back when he had barely put his arms around her back, George had a rising suspicion that she had just teased him.

"See ya, carrot top," Katie said with an evil smile.

"Carrot tops are green, Katie, we graduated from school you should know that by now," George scolded, a flaming red eyebrow raised.

"Well you might just have to come over and teach me some more," Katie flirted.

"You wish so, don't you?" George asked huskily. Katie pouted, backing away from him. With one last wink from George, she too disappeared after her friends. George suddenly felt a fresh wave of loneliness, and he found himself walking through the woods back to the Burrow without even really thinking. Chills swept through him as the cold night wind whipped his brown jacket madly. He quickly zipped it up and continued on his way, bent over slightly to keep the wind out of his face.

_Aww lonely are we? _George swore out loud, ignoring the high pitched voice in the back of his head. _But you ignore me! You pick loneliness over me? How despicable! _

Still George ignored the voice, though his frustration grew as rain poured down from the angry skies.

_Why not visit Fredric? Make sure his skin isn't black and his eyes haven't popped out!_

Now George was drenched, shaking both from the cold and with rage.

_There once was a twin named Fred. _

_In a castle he found himself dead. _

_Thank goodness for Fred, for he wasn't quite dead, _

"_But wait! What is that thing on my head?"_

_He said._

_SHUT UP! _George couldn't take it anymore, his brain felt like it was splitting across the surface, slowly, painfully. He gritted his teeth, putting a hand to his brow, desperately praying that the pressure would drive out the pain.

Whether he knew it or not, his legs started pumping, moving faster then they'd ever moved before. He clutched his head with both hands now, trying to still the pain that throbbed so consistently, unlike everything else in his life.

Rough bark scratched at his back as he slid down a trunk he had rammed himself into. He leaned against the tree, rain pounding on his fragile skull. Maybe he really was loosing his mind… His eyes drooped shut, and everything went darker than it already was. (AN: I was extra careful to use the right 'then/than' I'll keep an eye out for that from now on, sorry for the previous errors again! I never pay much attention. XD)

* * *

"Mom shouldn't George be back?" Hermione heard the question from her place on the couch next to Harry and Ron.

"He'll be back soon, Ginny, don't worry, he didn't go far, he knows the way back, he'll be fine," Mrs. Weasley assured her daughter.

"Jeez I'm not _that_ worried," Ginny grumbled, joining the group.

"Did anyone notice Angelina's bandages?" Ron asked curiously.

"Ron! Don't be so nosy," Hermione scolded.

"Yes, mum," Ron said.

"You shouldn't compare her to your mum, mate," Harry warned, absently running a hand through his messy hair.

"Yeah, unless you're suggesting you'd snog her too," Ginny said, half casually half teasing. She took a seat on the lounge chair diagonal to the couch, sitting cross legged.

"What?" Ron demanded, tips of his ears going red. "She snogged me!"

"Who, Hermione or mum?" Ginny asked, eyes widening.

"Hermione of course," Harry said. "Err… Right Ron?"

"Yeah! Bloody hell what's happened to your minds! They're sick!"

"That's rich coming from you," Hermione said.

"What? Why?" Ron demanded, looking around the room for help. Much to his dismay, everyone was against him, just for the hell of it. "Aw damn, where's George?"

"He wouldn't take your side you know," Ginny said smugly.

"Why don't you check your famous clock, Ronald?" Hermione asked sounding a bit exasperated.

"Oh yeah, good idea Hermione. I'll check, and maybe when he gets back I could bribe him to help me…" Ron said to himself, walking over to the clock that was just out of view. After a few seconds he ran back into the living room. "Lost! It says he's lost, I reckon the clock's busted."

"Really? I reckon he's lost," Hermione said, rising from the couch. "Come on let's go look for him, it's pouring out there, and he left his wand here."

"How'd you know?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"It's right there, honestly Ron you should look around before you ask," Hermione said, pointing to the coffee table in front of them. Amongst other things like potted flowers and newspapers, George's wand was casually laid out upon the brown wooden table.

"I'll go, this is a family matter," Ginny stated.

"What? Are you kidding?" Harry demanded, already pulling his thick sweater that was thrown over the couch arm on.

"I'm family!" Ron protested.

"What's all this ruckus?" Mrs. Weasley asked, walking into the room.

"I'm going to go get George, okay mum?"

"We're going to go get George," Ron corrected before Mrs. Weasley could respond.

"What? Heavens, why would you do a think like that?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Hermione didn't entirely want Mrs. Weasley to worry about her only twin, so she decided to do something she normally never did. "Just to make sure he gets home okay, he might run into gnomes without his wand," Hermione lied. Ron and Harry gawped at her, whereas Ginny had more sense to stay calm.

"All right then… You kids be careful, it's really coming down out there," Mrs. Weasley warned, eyeing Harry and Ron's looks suspiciously before turning back to washing the dishes.

"Come on, lets go," Ginny urged, leading the group out of the house.

* * *

"George?" A soft voice, almost a whisper, questioned in his right whole ear. George groaned, heavy eye lids fluttering open. Blue eyes slide to the right and met soft brown ones. Both pairs widened in surprise. Brown hair, slick and flattened from the rain, framed an angular face with brows furrowed in concern. Pink lips were slightly parted as they often seemed to be. She had a rather large forehead, but only a real git would care about that right now.

"Hermione?" George asked in confusion.

"Shhhh," Hermione cooed, putting a slender finger slowly to his lips. George looked down at it, cross eyed and even more puzzled. A shiver ran down his spine, from the cold or Hermione's presence he did not know.

"What are you…?" George questioned, but was interrupted by Hermione straddling him. _This is fucked up... _Was all George was able to think as his heart pounded fiercely, threatening to break free of it's cage.

"I know everything's been so stressful for you lately," Hermione said slowly in a purr, the words sounding like a low hum to George. He swallowed, staring at Hermione suspiciously. "Let me relieve your tension…" He froze as she slowly unzipped his jacket and ran her hands down his chest. "Oooh… Quidditch has been goon to you I see…"

_What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck!? _George thought over and over again. Still, George was not one to loose control, he still eyed Hermione suspiciously, unconvinced that this was really happening. "Okay Hermione, what's going on? Did you get into something of mine or-" Suddenly her hand roamed down to his abdomen, and then to his groin. George lost control.

Roughly he pulled her into a kiss. His lips crashed against hers, and almost instantly she allowed his tongue entrance. A moan escaped both of them, driving them insane. He kissed madly and passionately, practically pouncing on Hermione, sending them both crashing into the mud.

* * *

"George! There you are!" George opened his eyes, still clean and still leaning against the tree. He looked around madly in confusion, looking for Hermione. She was on her knees in front of him, Ginny by her side. Hermione too was clean and had no mud splashed across her back and hair.

"Just a dream," he muttered, relieved yet oddly disappointed at the same time.

"Oh so that's what you were up too," Ginny said. "The clock said you were lost so we went looking for you. Of course Ron, being the moron he is, wanted everyone to split up so now we have to go find him and Harry…"

"That clock's been screwed up lately, I'm not lost," George said, rising to his feet and brushing off his water logged jeans. He only succeeded in smearing the mud all over his jeans.

"So what were you dreaming about?" Ginny asked with an odd looking grin that she obviously couldn't contain. "You were groaning and moaning and muttering…"

Panic flared up in George, burning out all the confusion he had. "Trust me, it was scary," George said.

"Oh really…" Ginny said, eyes boring into his own. "Because it sounded oddly… Umm… Erotic."

Hermione and George both frowned. George thanked God that he, being one of the infamous Weasley twins, hardly ever had the need to blush.

"Ginny that's just twisted, you're the one who has those types of dreams," George countered. This time it was Ginny's turn to panic as a small blush blossomed on her cheeks.

"Am not! SHUT UP!" She charged George and with a playful scream he ran away. "COME BACK HERE, COW!" She brandished her wand and George hid behind a tree. He paused for a moment, relishing the giggling he heard coming from Hermione. He ran around the tree, trying to avoid Ginny, an odd fluttering he hadn't felt in awhile built up in his stomach. George stopped dead, Ginny crashed into him. He quickly grabbed both her wrists. "I GOT YOU!" She screamed.

"Actually Ginny, It's me who's got you," George reminded gently.

Ginny paused, looking down at her trapped hands. She tried to jerk her arm away. Even though she was strong, George was stronger and he held his grip. "God dammit! Okay, you win, let me go."

"Nu-uh not until we get home," George said.

"What?" Ginny demanded angrily.

"You heard me."

"I HATE YOU!"

"Yes you've made that quite clear."

Lighting flashed and thunder crashed, causing white to burst through the night. George could see Hermione jump slightly and look nervously into the sky as Ginny flinched in his grip.

"Okay come on guys… let's go home," Hermione said nervously.

"Aww don't worry Hermione we'll protect you," George teased, not entirely sure what he was saying.

"You'll protect her you mean, I'm gonna go hide behind her. Once you let me go."

George sighed and let her go. "Just don't jinx me, then I won't be able to protect you from that awful light."

"I honestly don't care anymore, I just want some hot chocolate," Ginny said, teeth chattered. George had to agree that that sounded like an excellent idea.

"Well first we need to fine ickle Ronnie and Harry," George said.

"Oh screw them, I'm cold," Ginny said.

"Now you're thinking right Gin."

"What? Oh you are unbelievably selfish!" Hermione scolded.

"Come on Hermione," George coaxed. "Picture this. Sitting in front of the warm toasty fire, sharing a giant wool blanket with Ginny and myself," George jabbed himself in the chest with his thumb, "topped with a creamy mug of hot cocoa. Doesn't that sound nice?"

"Yes," Hermione admitted, "but it sounds ten times nicer if you replace yourself with Ron and Harry."

"Oh. I'm hurt," George mocked. Though really he was feeling a bit disappointed.

"Don't feel bad, she'd just rather be with her two boyfriends," Ginny said.

"Well of course, one of them is freaking Harry Potter!" George exclaimed. Ginny glared at him. George smiled innocently.

"Oy Harry! There they are!" George turned around and saw a soaking Ron and Harry run up to meet them.

"Aw come one! We just wasted an entire argument about you two," George complained. Ginny and Hermione smiled while Harry and Ron looked at each other in confusion.

"Lets go back now, I heard some thunder earlier," Harry said.

"Yeah, it was kind of hard to miss it, what with these two scaredy cats jumping up and down." Ginny and Hermione just glared at him, too exhausted to protest. George flashed a grin at the sound of everybody's teeth chattering. "Let's go get some cocoa." Everybody agreed, unable to say a word. They hugged themselves and slowly walked back to the burrow, unable to think of anything but the hot cocoa that awaited them. George, who seemed to be in the middle of everyone was trying in vain to keep his thoughts on the fire and the giant blanket as a certain high pitched voice cackled quietly in the back of his head.


	7. notice edited

**Notice Edited**

_Not a chapter. Even though I'm pretty sure 'non-chapters' aren't allowed…_

To put it bluntly I'm not entirely proud of this story. There is a very nasty feeling in my gut telling me that I messed it up somehow. Don't worry I don't feel bad or anything. This is my first HP fic so I'm just getting the hang of writing with all the characters and I feel as if I've messed up, that's all. I'm either going to rewrite all the chapters, continue the story as it is or completely stop. It's up to you so I want to know what you think. Thanks!

-Emmles

Okay it's decided that I'm going to continue writing. Thanks everyone!


End file.
